The change
by TitanofHope
Summary: Percy gets a surprise
1. chapter 1

It was after the battle with Gaia. I was in my cabin with Annabeth, sleeping in the couch, when a knock on the door woke me up. I got up to see who it was. _Chiron? What does Chiron want?_ I opened the door to see Chiron smiling. "Hello. Percy, the gods want you on Olympus. And don't worry, it's a good one, too. But please promise me something?" I nodded my head. "Percy, please swear on the River Styx to agree of what they ask of you. Please Percy. You deserve it." Confused, I nodded my head and thunder could be heard in the sky.

I was at the entrance to the Empire Sate Building. I went up to the elevator guy. "600th floor, please." I asked, knowing what he would say. "No such thing, kid. Get out unless you need to be here. Now shoo." I shook my head. I willed the water in a nearby tiny aquarium to rise.

"O-ok! Poseidons kid. I get it. Here ya go, Percy." He knew my name when I willed the water to rise. I went to the elevator, and pressed 600 after I put the card in. I started going up.

I got to Olympus about 2 minutes later. I walked down the streets. It was truly beautiful and mesmerizing to say the least. There were torches everywhere, lighting up the place making it more amazing if it was possible. I went up to the silver gates and knocked. I heard a "Come in, Perseus." I went in the throne room. Zeus looked like his usual, a navy blue pine-striped suit with a black tie. Poseidon had on biege cargo shorts with a Hawaiian vacation shirt on. Hephaestus was in a tinkers outfit with a tool belt. Ares had on full battle armor, and was sharpening a sword. He gave me a huff, and, _wait, was that smile?_ From _Ares?_ Dionysus had on some khaki shorts and and a polo with an undershirt. Apollo had on a CHB wardrobe. He gave me a wink. Hermes wore a tuxedo. Hera, the Queen of the gods, had on a glowing velvety white dress. Athena had on some jeans with a grey t shirt and a necklace. Artemis had on the usual huntress outfit. She gave me a nod of approval. _Huh. Strange._ Demeter had a farmers outfit. She gave me a look of annoyance. Aphrodite had on no makeup and was wearing skinny jeans with a purple t shirt. _She must have visited Camp Jupiter._

Rise. My son, you have come here today with an offer not given to any before. We not only give you godhood, but also a place on the council as a major god. My son, do. you accept?" Poseidon asked me. _Styx. Chiron, I'm gonna talk to you later you evil centaur you._ But I did swear an oath.

"Yes, Lord Poseidon. I accept the offer." Poseidon looked so happy he was actually _glowing._ All the Olympians slipped down from their thrones and gave me a smile. Then, they shot me with a focused white beam of the many. I could feel my blood evaporate, and turn to ichor, the blood of immortals, and the pain was almost unbearable. It was finally over, but I passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up in Apollos temple. It was truly awesome, to say the least. I had an IV in my arm. I started to get up, but something was _terribly_ wrong. My hips felt different. My chest was heavier. I was missing a fullness in my pants. Uh oh. I looked down, and I almost vomited. I was a girl. But how, was the question. This is bad.

" _APOLLO!"_ I shouted in the most loudest girlies and ear wretching scream possible. He opened the door, then frowned. "Do you wish to explain _this?"_ I said, gesturing to myself. He turned pale as Hades in winter in Canada in a freezer."Percy, im so sorry. We have no idea what the Hades happened, but when we looked at you after we were done, you were a 23 year old girl. We have no idea how though. It shouldn't have been possible, but it actually happened. We got Hecate to look at it, but she said it was so old it couldn't be reversed. It's a trick the titans would use on mortals as entertainment. I'm sorry." I started to cry. This shouldn't be happening! No! Apollo came over to me, and hugged me, whispering comforting words in my ear. But now I noticed something. I mean, Apollo was _handsome._ Did my personality change, too? Well, I'm actually happy about that. I didn't wanna be a lesbo. Apollo said I was needed in the throne room. Well, there goes my old life. And here's my new one.


	2. AN

**Hey guys! How's it goin? So I was wondering sich god/demigod you guys wanted Percy to be with. Please say it in the review section. Bye!**


	3. Sunshining butt

I went into the throne room. The gods were sitting there in their respective throne. Zeus spoke up first. "Hey Percy. We're very sorry that this happened. Athena did do some research though. She went to Kronos' prison an started to interrogate him.

Kronos told Athena he wanted to see Percy suffer after him thinking he was going to have the rest of his life filled with love and happiness. I'm sorry Percy. There's nothing we can really do." I nodded. This was really bad. I went to my palace. (Athena had me one built while I was out.) I opened it and went to my bedroom and went into the realm of Hypnos.

I woke up in the morning. I went to CHB to see what was going on with campers and all that stuff. I went to the big house to greet Chiron.

"Hey Chiron!" I said. Chiron turned to look at me and he was confused. "Well hello. And who might you be?" He asked. "Chiron, it's me, Percy. This is what happened." Chiron turned into Snow White. "By Zeus! Percy I'm so sorry! I had no idea this would happen!" "It's ok, Chiron. Kronos put a spell on me and it caused this. But I'm slowly getting used to it." Chiron turned a _little_ less pale.

I left the Big House and went to go the amphitheater. I called all the demigods there by a surge of power. "Demigods! I come here to you tonight to pronounce the New Olympian. Well, I mean, I am the New Olympian." Murmurs broke out between the demigods. All of a sudden, someone shouted "Where is Percy?"and a lot of _yeahs_ and _where_ is _Percy?s_ broke out. Annabeth looking the most worried. "Well, demigods, I- I uh- I _am_ Percy." Everyone started shouting. "HEY! I didn't say you could start shouting! While I was being turned into an Olympian, Kronos put a spell on me and turned me into a girl. I tried but it can't be reversed."

Later I went to Annabeth to talk to her. I knocked on the Athena cabins door. "Yes?" I heard Malcom say. "I need to talk to Annabeth. Like, _now._ " I said. The door opened and out came Annabeth. "Annabeth, I'm sor-" She didn't even let me finish, she just wrapped me in a hug. She had red in her eyes. She's been crying. "So, uh, Percy. Hey. How are you?" She asked. "Pretty good, I guess." I said. "So. Who do ya like?" I blushed gold. "Oooohhhhh. So you _do_ like someone. Huh." "S-shut up!" I said. She laughed. "Like I said. Now answer my question." "Apollo..." I muttered. "Sorry, what was that?" "APOLLO!" I said. "Percy! Already?!" "Well, I hope he's good for you. If he isn't, I'll kick sunshining butt!" I laughed. Being a girl was gonna be fun .


	4. Golden

I was in the Poseidon cabin when I heard a knock on the door. I was staying at camp since I didn't have a throne on Olympus yet. I went to open the door and found Chiron. "Ah. Percy, you are wanted on Olympus." I nodded and flashed out. I appeared on the streets of Olympus.

I went to the throne room to find Zeus there by himself. "Zeus? What am I needed for?" "Huh? Ah. Yes, my son Apollo wishes to see you." I blushed gold and nodded. Unfortunately, Zeus took notice of this. "Do not think I don't know, Percy. It's practilly written on your face!" I laughed, blushed some more, and went to Apollos temple.

It was pretty awesome. I'm going to be honest. It was a huge mansion with winding stairs going up to two huge French doors with windows on all sides.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, and heard shuffling on the other side, and out came Apollo. He was in some casual clothes and greeted me. "Hey Percy. I asked you to come here cause I wanted to ask I-if you, uh, w-wa-wanted to go on a d-da-date?" I laughed at his embarrassment. It so funny to see the god of the sun, so embarrassed over me. "Apollo, of course!" He looked like he just won the lottery. "Yay! I thought I'd get rejected. I mean, Percy. Your a _total_ knockout. Your smoking hot. Like I honestly can't lie." I blushed so hard I looked like I was part of a yellow wall. He invited me inside.

We went to the kitchen and got some food out. I got out a frying pan and some olive oil. I poured the oil on the pan. "You cook?" He asked. I nodded. I got the eggs and cracked them and put them into the pan. I flipped them 3 minutes later and then put it on a plate along with bacon Apollo fixed. Just as I was putting the biscuits in the oven, I felt hands wrap around my waist. I turned around and he said, "Why don't you let me do that, princess?" He asked. I giggled, turned around and gave him a big kiss on the lips. He lifted me up and I put my legs around his waist. "Apolloooooo! Not now! Let us get to know each other, first." He laughed and turned gold. This was going to be very fun.


End file.
